


checklist

by keith-in-shibari (enheduane)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Experienced Lance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Trying Out Kinks, inexperienced keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enheduane/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Keith thinks he's vanilla. Lance proves him wrong.





	checklist

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my tweet from ages ago. It was a bit hard to come up with the kinks that Keith /wouldn't/ enjoy, cause I don't wanna, like, shame any specific kink or make it seem bad.. but yea I mostly just went with what I prefer personally. 
> 
> Spoilers! but if there's smth you really wanna avoid, the kinks featured are: nipple play, edging, praise kink, oral kink, pet play, temperature play, daddy kink, choking, dirty talk, degradation, orgasm denial, spanking, rough sex, hair pulling, biting, overstimulation, cum kink. Mostly in that order.

They were lying on the sofa after Lance had just made Keith cum in his sweatpants - Keith still trembling and catching his breath, Lance slowly petting his hair before leaning in to press an apologetic kiss to the mark on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled against Keith’s sore skin.

“Hmm?” Keith’s pleasantly satisfied voice asked, muffled into Lance’s shirt.

“The bite,” he clarified. “Got a little carried away there.”

“S’okay… Don’t mind.”

_Oh?_

“As in… you like it?”

His voice was kept light and curious, but there was a clear undercurrent of interest there.

“Hmm, dunno? It was pretty nice.”

“Kinky,” Lance chuckled. There was a moment of quiet, and then Keith burst into a snicker, tightening his arms around him.

“Nah, that’s you. Mr. I’ve-tried-it-all.”

“But I _have!_ Did I tell you about that time-“

“-you got spanked in the broom closet and moaned so loud your co-worker thought you’d kicked your toe into that infamous metal dresser? Yeah.”

Lance squawked.

“_No_, not that! That’s not a cool story! I meant the time when I topped twice, bottomed once, _and _passed an exam in the same day. How’s _that _for living life to its fullest, huh?”

“Oh right, that _is _pretty impressive,” Keith hummed thoughtfully. “Living up to the Loverboy name.”

“Lance Loverboy McClain, that’s the boy you got the pleasure of lying on top of right now! Hope you feel lucky!” He was goofing around, so Keith just hid his little nod into the crook of his warm neck. Lance’s breath tickled against his ear as he leant closer. “…And yaknow… I could give some of that good good lovin’ to my sweet boyfriend, if he ever felt like it. Give him the time of his life, make him see stars, all that jazz...”

“You already do whenever you touch me,” Keith said, honestly. He didn’t have to look up to know what expression accompanied the choked little sound Lance made, followed by a flustered cough.

“_Well_. That’s- I mean. Good. But, and yes there’s a but-“ He paused to chuckle a little and pat Keith’s ass. “I’m sure I can make you feel even better, if you’d let me try.”

“Sounds nice…” Keith pulled back enough to drag his nose along his boyfriend’s cheek and kiss the corner of his mouth. “Dunno how it’d go though. I’m pretty vanilla, I think.”

“That’s fine. All good. A-okay, bae. But you do like biting, yeah?”

His fingers were lightly tracing over the marks from earlier, and Keith had to take a shaky little breath.

“Biting’s good… I like it when you get all feral on me.” He flashed a grin. “And like… I’m not opposed to trying things out.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think I’d be okay with trying everything once, you know? Just testing the waters?”

Something in the intensity of Lance’s eyes told him he was in for an experience by agreeing with this, and he couldn’t deny the way it tugged at something in his gut.

“There’s lots of things I’d love to try on you,” he smiled lazily, and Keith had to remind his body that he’d _just _come.

“Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do to me, bad boy?” He brushed their noses together. “Hmm? Gonna rock my world?”

“I’m gonna rock your socks off, baby.”

Keith laughed.

“Can’t wait.”

***

It was finally the weekend, they both had the whole day off, and Keith was, uh… very ready to _get _off. They’d been busy since their little talk, and to be honest it had been on his mind more often than not. He’d found himself zoning out at work, thinking of just _what _Lance had in store for him. The mystery and anticipation of it all had him crossing his legs tight in his office chair, blushing like a virgin – which he almost was, anyway.

He had been two months ago, until that evening at Lance’s cabin when they’d danced to old pop music until their legs gave out and they collapsed on the sofa in a tangle of warm, tired limbs. One thing has turned to another, Lance had sucked him off, and Keith had squeaked and curled his toes and rushed headfirst into his orgasm way too fast. And then they’d gone all the way a couple times too; it had been deep and overwhelming and he’d made noises he never thought he’d make. Lance had been the sweetest – held his hand and not made fun of him for getting teary eyed after the first time. It had really been everything he’d ever hoped for.

And now Lance was saying there could be more?

Of course, it wasn’t like he didn’t know _anything_, okay? He just… didn’t know how it applied to _him_. Sex had never been something he’d spent a lot of time contemplating. It had felt distant, a little unreal. Despite a vague curiosity he’d never dared picturing himself doing anything beyond the basic. He had to admit that curiosity was now back, full force.

Especially when Lance entered the bedroom with a spiral notebook, a pen, and a mysterious box.

“What’s all that?” Keith mused from the bed, where he’d been waiting while scrolling lazily on his phone.

“Why, my secret supplies, of course. Now I hope you’re all stored up on horny energy, cause I got a looot of fun for us here!”

“Oh yeah?” His eyes widened as Lance sat the box down, the objects inside rattling curiously. “I guess I do…”

Lance plopped down on the mattress beside him and put on his glasses from the bedside table, before flipping through the pages of the notebook with a focused expression.

“Taking this seriously, huh?” Keith snickered, leaning closer to catch a glimpse of a handwritten list before Lance snatched it away.

“My boyfriend’s sexual enjoyment happens to be of the utmost importance to me,” Lance sniffed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Laugh all you want, this is _science._”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed, “You’re being cute.”

He loved when Lance blushed.

“Uh, so…” he coughed. “Okay. I got some ground rules for us, that sound good?”

“Sure thing.”

“K, so I have a list here of things I wanna try. Now it might be more fun if I don’t tell you what they are beforehand, but does that make you uncomfortable?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Cool. Anything you already know you don’t want me to do?”

“Nope. Can’t think of anything.”

“Anything you’re scared of?

“Does spiders with long, thin leggies count?”

Lance smiled.

“Nah, wasn’t planning on including anything spidery today. So you’re safe.”

“A relief.”

“Well… Only thing left is the safeword.”

“Oh. Yeah… Uh-huh.”

That was like a bdsm term, wasn’t it? Keith felt a little nervous bubbling in his chest. He really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

“I’m thinking we’ll just do traffic lights this time, keep it nice and simple. Green for go, orange for slow down, red for stop. And don’t be scared of using them, alright? The whole point of this is to figure out what you like and don’t like, so honesty is important. Don’t feel bad for stopping a scene or something, okay?”

Keith nodded slow. Something in Lance’s confidence felt calming on him, a reassurance that there was at least one person who knew what they were doing here. Which was really fucking great, because this all suddenly felt way more real and was making butterflies dance in his stomach.

“Okay…” Lance nodded to himself and put the list away before clapping his hands together in enthusiasm. “Now let’s get naked!”

“’Kay.”

Keith’s mouth was so dry. He sheepily grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, letting his messed-up hair hide his embarrassment. Stupid. They’d been naked together before. But that had always been in a heated moment of making out, clothes disappearing almost unnoticed until he was too caught up in the sensation of being fucked to care about anyone seeing his naked body. The atmosphere felt so different now. The heat was still there but bubbling under the surface; the room silent around them and the moments long, filled with tension.

His fingers struggled with the buttons of his jeans for a second, before warm, tan hands settled on top of them. Keith swallowed and flopped back onto the mattress, letting Lance help him out of his pants. He glanced up just as Lance’s fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers. The gentle and genuine appreciation that gleamed in Lance’s eyes made him pause. Take a breath. Settle into the moment, and into the knowledge that Lance still thought he was gorgeous. And _sexy_, could you imagine?

When he lifted his hips to allow Lance to pull the boxers down, it was with a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lip. Which of course turned into an exasperated chuckle as Lance got his own clothes off while wiggling his eyebrows and humming a few lines of _Pony_.

When they were both satisfactory unclothed, Lance leant back down over him with a grin.

“Now, I’m just gonna start by finding aaaall of your sensitive spots. Sound okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Keith mumbled as Lance tilted his head to one side. His breath hitched when Lance gently, carefully, placed a kiss right beneath his jaw. God, just a simple touch like that had his body reacting. It was followed by a string of light kisses that started from his collarbone and ended up tickling the hair in the back of his neck. He could feel Lance breathing him in. Then a slow, open mouthed kiss was pressed into his neck; wet, warm and sending a muffled_ mhmm… _vibrating into his skin. It had heat shuddering immediately up Keith’s neck and face, his mouth falling open.

“Ooh… I think I found one!”

He sounded so genuinely excited that Keith couldn’t help but laugh shakily. Humming curiously, Lance flicked out the tip of his tongue to prod around to find that one spot that tickled strangely down the entirety of Keith’s body, like a tiny spark of electricity ricocheting through nerves until it had his toes curling. He couldn’t hold back a guttural little groan when his boyfriend’s wet tongue pressed hotly _just right _and—

_Ahh—_

“Right here, huh?”

He panted quietly as Lance graced his teeth against the damp skin before biting down a little.

“_Oh…_”

Carefully, and then triumphantly, Lance bit _harder_ and a whimper was torn from his throat. Involuntarily his body arched into it, hands scratching uselessly down Lance’s back – yeah, _okay_¸ so maybe he had a thing for this. Something about this spot and his boyfriend’s teeth digging in there, sharp, intimate and stinging just a little, like he was laying _claim _or something – it was turning him on big time. As soon as Lance’s jaw relaxed and his mouth released with a pop, Keith nodded, still dazed.

“Yeah, okay… I really like that.”

“Hah! I _knew_ it.” Lance flashed him a quick, wicked grin. “I have a lot of theories I wanna prove right tonight…” His head was tilted up by a finger on his chin and a kiss was pressed by his Adam’s apple, followed by a row of kisses down his pulse to his collarbones again. Lance nipped at his collarbone, which also had interest curling in his gut. “We have another contestant,” he remarked in a pleased voice, giving a lazy lick along the taut skin there, which had Keith shuddering. “Hah, yeah. Número dos.”

“Whoah,” Keith laughed breathily. “You’re good at this, huh…”

“I’m just thorough in my research.” Lance winked at him as he reached over and scribbled something quick in the notebook. “Next up…” He pressed another string of kisses along his collarbone, before ducking his head even lower to mouth lazily down his chest. Even though he wasn’t hitting any spots, the sensation was warm, wet and pleasant, soothing but also hot as fuck. Keith’s brows knit together in surprise when his boyfriend’s mouth suddenly sucked in one of his nipples – it felt weird, but strangely numb. He lifted his head with a questioning expression.

“Isn’t that supposed to, like… feel really good?”

Lance let the flesh out with a soft pop.

“Hmm. Nah, doesn’t work for everyone.” He flicked his other nipple with a finger, watching Keith’s face for his reaction – or rather, lack of. “So that’s a no for nipple play.”

“O-okay.”

“Hey, don’t worry.” Lance kissed a pec gently. “All bodies are different like that.”

“Yeah… We all have different on-buttons, is that it?”

He made Lance giggle, and a silly little rush of satisfaction surged through his belly.

“Haha, you could say that. And these two bad boys-“ He poked an index finger into each pink nipple. “-just aren’t it for you.”

Those blue eyes gleamed with a hint of danger.

“I’ll find them, though. Dontcha worry. Nothing is safe from my magic touch.”

“Have, ah- fun…”

His voice trailed off as Lance bent his head down to kiss sloppily down his belly, nose happily nuzzling into his trail of dark hair from belly-button to flushed dick. Keith used to be embarrassed of how flushed his cock would get, red and blushy like his face and neck when he was really feeling it. It had taken one small gasp of _what the fuck is your dick so cute for?? _from Lance to change his mind. Now he was proudly pink and twitching against his thigh, half-hard and with interest steadily growing.

Lance shot a glance up at him before gently letting his big, warm hands slide down the inside of his thighs, coaxing his legs to open for him. Keith let his limbs go pliant, blooming apart like a pretty flower. A shaky little sigh slipped over Lance’s lips. He looked truly reverent, and Keith felt his cheeks warm up.

“Lance…” he muttered.

“Oh! Right…” Shaking himself out of his daze, Lance dutifully began mouthing along the inside of his thigh. Those warm, soft, skilled lips pressed kisses and nibbles along the sensitive flesh there, pausing to kiss and lick behind his knee – which mostly just tickled and had him kicking his heel into his boyfriend’s rib on reflex. Humming thoughtfully and nodding to himself, Lance dipped his head to drag his tongue wetly between his legs – from his hole; clenching in surprise, to his delicate taint, and up the underside of his cock. It tore a loud noise from him, and Lance looked entirely too self-satisfied.

“We got a winner, eh?”

“Stop looking so, hh- smug, of course I’m fucking- _sensitive_ there, ah...”

He groaned as Lance kept teasing the thick veins with the tip of his tongue, whimpering when he surrounded the cockhead with the hotness of his mouth and dragged his tight fist up and down the flesh beneath. And fuck fuckfuck- he could come like this.

Of course, that’s when Lance stopped, pulling off him and licking away the little string of spit connecting them. This man was too fucking observant.

“_No_… keep going…” Okay, he was whining. That was a whine.

“Nah. Edging’s on the list.”

“What’s that?” Keith’s eyebrows knit together in worry. Lance just winked at him.

“Why don’t you wait and see.”

Another couple of lines were jotted down on the notebook, before Lance suddenly grinned.

“Oh ho!” He leaned in over Keith seductively. “I think you’ll like this one…”

Keith tried his best to remain still, shivering a little from the anticipation of the unknown, and the warm breath he could suddenly feel against his ear.

“Keith…” he breathed, all sensually.

“Uh-huh?”

“You are the thing in my life I am the most happy about.”

It caught him completely off guard – the words, the gentle honesty beneath the flirty tone. He remained still, breath hitching a little.

“You are… so beautiful. Honestly. You’re everything I love.”

Lance’s nose dragged along his jaw, before pulling back just enough to see each other.

“You have really pretty eyes. Long lashes. Nice strong brows…”

His hand begun gently tracing the corresponding parts of his face, and - ohmy_god_, this was- it was so _much_, having the love of his life talk about him like this, look at him and _touch _him like that-

“What are you doing,” he breathed.

Lance paused, the smallest hint of a smile curling his lips, making them gentle.

“Praising you, sweetheart. Because… you’re _so_ gorgeous, and you deserve to hear it. Hear aaaall the things I usually keep bottled up cause, _damn_, I think these things every time I look at you…”

“Stop that...”

Keith was flushing hard now, he knew it, his breath stuck in his throat. He couldn’t help the halfhearted protest slipping from him, even though he knew it wasn’t honest. But Lance wasn’t moving, so he huffed and mumbled out a pouty “Green… Of course it’s still green.”

“That’s good,” Lance said. “You’re being very good…”

His thumb caressed down Keith’s cheekbone and jaw.

“I like your face so much. Like watching you glare, smile… _laugh._ I like watching you sleep and your face soften. Your expressions while you read. Your profile in sunlight.”

He touched his lips, softly pressing on his lower lip.

“I _love _your mouth.”

Somehow, he made it sound like a soft compliment and a filthy suggestion all at once. His mouth automatically dropped a bit more open, and Lance laughed low.

“Your tongue, too… So warm and wet and eager to please. And your throat…”

_Yeah, okay, definitely filthy._

Keith’s heart begun hammering when Lance’s fingers slipped into his mouth to press lightly against his tongue, a suggestion of something more. His face burned and he suddenly felt drained of all strength, mouth open even though he was probably drooling, eyes heavy and dazed.

_Okay… what the fuck._

Even Lance seems surprised for a second. Almost mesmerized by the way Keith would whimper around his fingers whenever he moved them back and forth in his mouth, stirring through the spit.

“Wow… You have one major oral kink, don’t you, baby?”

He pulled back and Keith sucked in a shuddering breath, suddenly feeling his body again.

“You never told me,” Lance grinned, eyes shining. “_Wow._”

Clearing his throat, Keith shrugged a little.

“Didn’t, uh… know.”

“Well, I’m gonna have to teach you to suck dick soon, aren’t I? Would you like that, baby?”

Oh……_oh._

Keith’s gaze dropped to the half-hard cock hanging lazily along Lance’s thigh, mind suddenly filling with the image of crawling down the bed to bow his head and take _that_ gently into his mouth… and Lance’s hand cradling the back of his head, pushing him lower and guiding his head into a nice rhythm.

His tongue was dry.

“Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”

“Niiice… Nice, babe. I’ll put it on the list.”

Looking giddy, Lance put a big YES next to “praise kink”, and also scribbled down “blowjob!!!” with two lines under.

They went through a whole bunch of kinks this way. Lance had really put in some work in preparing it all – but everything appealed to him, at least not right off the bat.

For petplay, which Keith hadn’t known was a thing, Lance put on a set of pretty cat ears and played around; licking Keith’s dick with kitten licks and purring against his belly, answering Keith’s hesitant commands with submissive obedience. He kinda liked it, to be honest – but he didn’t feel ready to take on that role just yet. And once they’d given it a serious try, Lance couldn’t resist messing around with the cat role; meowing seductively into his ear until he broke down in giggles. Of course, the accompanying tickling helped out.

They tried temperature play, but at this point the laugh seal had been broken and it was disaster. Lance drew heart shapes and penises with the wax drip all over Keith’s back, and he kept dropping the ice cubes from his mouth, making a mess of meltwater, drool and giggles. They mutually agreed to save this play for separate, more serious sessions.

Then Lance tried to have him call him daddy, and Keith squeaked a little _no _and went red.

“Is that a ‘I’m embarrassed please stop’ blush or a ‘I’m secretly into this’ blush?” Lance laughed.

“It’s a ‘for the love of god, stop’ kinda blush,” he mumbled.

“Aww… too bad.”

“What, you into that?”

Lance grinned a lopsided smile, shrugging.

“A little.”

“Good to know. Maybe I’ll use it against you one day.”

Keith winked.

“You little devil,” his boyfriend shook his head as he put a few crosses and questions marks down in his notes.

Then came another favorite – and it was embarrassing how obvious it was. Lance told him to take a breath, and slowly put his hand around Keith’s throat. He didn’t even clench down – but just the simple feel of Lance’s big, warm hand resting around his throat like that had his back arching, his eyes going droopy and lidded. His breath was shallow and quick.

Lance smirked slowly, filthily.

“…Yeah? You _like_ this.”

He couldn’t even speak, it was too overwhelming. A small nod was all he could manage. A whimper was torn from him when the hand tightened a little, giving him a taste of what a proper choking would be like.

“Of course you’d like this, you _slut_.”

_Whoah._

Keith’s eyes went wide as Lance leant down over him, still holding his throat. His voice held a reassurance, even as his expression was strangely authoritative.

“I’m gonna talk dirty to you now, baby, okay? Can you take that? Use your words.”

“Y-yes,” he whispered. This was different, but— he couldn’t deny the jolt he’d gotten at that one word.

“You know what to say.”

Lance bent down to talk directly into his ear.

“But did you know I have a very filthy mouth when I want to? Hmm, baby? I was thinking I could tell you exactly what I’m going to do to you. That sound okay?”

He gave a tiny nod.

“Yeah? You’re into this, aren’t you? Oh, I can tell. You _like it _when I get all filthy with you. I bet you want me to do unspeakable things to you.”

Lance’s breath was hot against the shell of his ear.

“And trust me, I have plans for you. Tonight, and for a hundred other nights. I have ways I wanna fuck you silly that you haven’t even _heard of. _I’m gonna use you, like my sweet little toy. Cum in you, mess you up all pretty inside. You want that, baby? You want me to paint your insides white, come down your throat and watch you choke?”

Keith honest to god _whined, _his face on fire.

“_Oh my god_…”

“Whatcha say, baby? Tell me what you’re thinking,” Lance murmured, only half in role. Keith could only gasp out a breathy laugh.

“I’m… _fuck. _I’m embarrassed but very turned on, I guess. Yeah. Ohmy_god_, Lance.”

“Yeah?” Lance grinned, relieved. “That’s good to hear.”

His head disappeared, and Keith sat up in confusion in time to watch his boyfriend take his dick in hand and swallow it down.

“A-aaah!” Keith made a choked sobbing sound, half hidden behind his hand. Lance’s mouth was heavenly soft and warm, his tongue devilish. He fell back into the sheets, thighs shaking as Lance followed and began bobbing his head up and down his length, sloppy and thorough.

“F-fuck,” he mumbled. The touch of slick fingers tracing between his ass cheeks had him arching his body, legs automatically falling open. “_Oh…_ Ah-“

Lance was an expert in fingering him open, making the process as smooth and painless as the last times they’d done this. And as soon as he’d worked in a couple fingers, it began to feel _good. _Feeling like his body was on fire at this point, Keith could only squirm around and make embarrassing noises ad Lance steadily fingerfucked him and sucked him off at the same time.

If Keith hadn’t been too busy ascending, he’d have noticed Lance carefully observing the twitch in his muscles, the way his thighs shook, and the tightening in his stomach. Right as the pleasure began mounting to a climax, he pulled off, messily and out of breath. Keith yelled in frustration, hitting the mattress weakly.

“Wh- why, Lance- _what- _you can’t just…”

His breath was hitching, and oh _god_ he was almost crying. He’d never felt like this before; so desperately _needing_ to come. It was like every nerve in his body was strung tight, ready to release this unbearable tension. He was _so close - _ he could taste orgasm at the tip of his tongue.

“C’mon, _please_… wanna cum, Lance,” he sobbed, hands grasping at his boyfriend as he was pulled close.

“Aww, baby…” Lance cupped his cheeks, thumbs swiping at the warm tears that had spilled. His eyes were kind and searching on his face. “I know you wanna. Is it too bad? Want me to stop?”

“D-don’t _stop_!” he said, outraged at the idea.

Lance smiled.

“I mean, do you wanna stop the edging? I thought it’d be fun to try out, but you can safeword anytime. Of course you can. Want me to make you cum right now instead?”

“Oh….” He sniffled, hesitating. He’d never attempted to stop right before coming like this. It was unfamiliar and frustrating, but then again… Lance knew what he was doing. “…I dunno.”

Reassuringly, Lance ruffled through his hair. His voice was low and gentle.

“You could wait a little, see if you can take it. It’s supposed to make it feel _real_ good when you get to come in the end.”

“Yeah?” He sucked in a shaky breath. He did like to push himself.

“Mhmm… I’d love to see you fall apart like that on my cock… make you cum harder than ever before. Whatcha say, pretty? You wanna give it a shot?”

Closing his eyes, Keith nodded.

“’Kay…”

“_Great._” Lance grabbed his trembling hips and flipped him over onto his belly, surprising him with his strength. “Now, don’t come.”

“Wh- _aahhh!_”

His ass stung – it took him a second to connect the sensation with the fact that Lance had just _smacked_ his hand across his cheeks. His face burned from the situation, plus the undeniable fact that he’d absolutely loved the feeling.

“I knew you’d love that.”

Another hit had him sucking in a sharp breath, coughing and choking on his moans as Lance pulled him tighter and held him down as he unrelentingly rained hard spanks down on his ass. Keith only realized he was shaking when the slaps paused – wound tight, hands gripping the pillow and teeth digging into the fabric with the effort not to let the next hit push him over.

“Good job…”

And he slipped his fingers back into Keith’s warmth, slick and opening easily for his touch.

“Keep holding on, just like that.”

He started a fast and steady pace of finger-fucking, while his free hand kept squeezing and massaging the flesh of his ass. Now and then a sharp smack was delivered to one cheek, making him whine end bury his face deeper into his pillow. _Maybe _his ass also automatically lifted itself up, begging for more.

“God, I _love _your ass… Watching it ripple,” Lance chuckled, giving a few jabs into his prostate that had him squirming, toes curling.

“Ahh-ah-aah!”

“Yeah, you agree? Haha.”

There was so much sensation that it took him a few seconds to realize the feeling of Lance’s mouth pressing wet kisses all over the red, warm skin of his butt.

“Mhm… I think I’ll save eating your ass for another day, love. You’d just come immediately.”

“O-kay,” Keith said brokenly.

“I’m gonna fuck you now.”

“Yes. Y-yeah, do it. Please?”

There was a rustling and some shifting around behind him, before he felt the warm tip of Lance’s cock press up against his entrance, the feeling already familiar and prompting greedy heat in the pit of his belly. Groaning, he lifted his ass a little, wriggled it backwards.

“Lance…”

Shushing him, Lance grabbed his hips and held them still. At his own slow pace, he sunk himself into Keith’s body, sizeable cock pushing its way through still-tight insides. Each inch punched the air out of him, had his face scrunching up and his mouth hanging open around silent noises.

_Don’t come don’t come don’tcomedon’tcomedon’tcumwannacum…_

Lance only stilled once he was fully sheathed, giving his trembling boyfriend the chance to suck in some air and try to collect his fuzzy thoughts.

“I’m gonna be a little rough with you, is that alright?” he murmured, hands soothing over Keith’s back and neck. “You remember what to say if you wanna stop? Tell me.”

“Red,” Keith breathed, “But I am so fucking green right now, Lance, _please _just- please, go on.”

A laugh.

“As you wish, baby…”

A hand tangled itself into Keith’s hair, tightened into a grip there. Another found his shaking wrists and guided them, one by one, to be collected at the small of his back, and held tight there. Keith’s breath was going quick and shallow in anticipation.

The honeysweet slowness of it all had him expecting one of those deep grinds that was so typical for Lance. Instead he got a thrust that punched hard into his guts and would’ve made him fall on his face if it weren’t for Lance’s grip on him. He barely had time to gasp in a mouthful of air before it was forced out of him again, Lance’s hips snapping forward and his cock forcing its way in and out at a pace unlike anything they’d tried before. Each thrust wrecked through his body, ricocheting through nerves and sending a quake of pleasure up from the core of his body and through his spine. Moans were physically pounded out from his lungs – it was out of his control, his mouth unable to do anything but hang open and let the sounds escape, loud and unfiltered.

“You like that?” Lance was out of breath, sounding hotter than he ever had as he pushed his body to move faster, straining himself to make an absolute mess out of Keith.

“Ye-ahhh!” It was a strangled cry, breaking by the end as the hand in his hair _tugged_.

“Fuck _yeah_ you do,” panted Lance, making sure each thrust smacked audibly against flesh. “Just look at you, hah-“

Trapped between the weight of his boyfriend, his grip and the mattress, there was nothing he could do but lie there and _take it_, legs spread and body made to open up for each bruising thrust. There was no time to be embarrassed of the wailing, gasping, sobbing noises he was making.

“So fucking good for me- opening up so good- _yeah_, just come on my cock, c’mon-“

Lance pulled his hair hard, pushed his mouth against his slick neck. He should’ve known what was coming – but when Lance bit down, teeth digging in right over that _one spot_, it hit him like a brick wall. He sucked in a ridiculous amount of air, and came, hard and shaking.

He was allowed fifteen seconds of rest as Lance stilled on top of him, letting his hitching, violent gasps turn into heavy breaths again. Then he started up a slight movement, just gently rocking his hips forward, stirring him up. Keith cried out, oversensitive and twitching, whimpering questioningly.

“Gonna see if I can get you one more time.”

“But I—”

His voice broke off as Lance grinded lightly into his prostate, shushing him, touch soothing where it had shifted from holding him down to just holding him. His chest had leant down to rest against Keith, arms wrapping around him. They were skin on skin, sticking together in the warmth and wetness of it all – connected as the line of their bodies rocked back and forth, together. Keith didn’t realize his cheeks were wet before one of Lance’s hands came up to brush them dry, thumb wiping back and forth over his burning cheek.

“C’mon… You can do it, I know you can. Just relax. Let it take you.”

“It’s so—_ahh_, so- so _much_—”

“Just like that. Come for me, honey.”

He wasn’t aware of how close he had gotten again – or maybe he’d never even stopped coming that first time, it was impossible to tell in the haze of it all. But the next grind had his body clenching up, his mouth opening in a long, dragged-out whimper as it shuddered through him, lasting twice as long as any orgasm he’d ever had. When it finally tapered off it was with a gradual decline of small pleasure-shudders.

“So… Thoughts on overstimulation?”

He sounded so damn smug, but honestly – Keith couldn’t even _form_ proper thoughts right then. He managed a small groan, face falling into the pillow as Lance gently loosened his hold in his messy locks and pulled out of him.

“I’ll take that as a positive, babe. I think two is enough for this time. You did _so_ good. Hmm, what was that?”

Keith licked his lips and tried again, his voice barely carrying.

“You… Whattabout- you gotta cum too…”

“Don’t stress about that, love. You’re a mess, I don’t think your body can take anymore. But thank you for thinking of me.”

He pressed a tender kiss to one of Keith’s sweaty temples. Keith wrinkled his forehead in thought. There was something he’d thought of….

“Lhnce…”

“Hm?”

“Y’should… touch yourself, nnh…“ He cleared his throat. “Juss’ cum on me…”

There was silence behind him, so he struggled with his heavy limbs to turn his head and glance at his boyfriend beneath heavy eyelids. Lance was frozen, eyes a little wide.

“Did you- did you just say-“

“Oh c’mon…” Keith wriggled his ass lazily. “Do it.”

He could hear Lance’s swallow. And luckily, since he didn’t have the energy to keep his head up any longer - he could hear it when Lance begun stroking himself; in the faint slick rub of it, and in the way Lance’s breath instantly caught, then released in a shudder.

“Haaah....”

“Mmhm?” Keith hummed into the pillow. “Hm’hon...”

“Oh fuck... _fuck-_“ Lance gasped, fucking his fist faster. “You’re so-“

It hit his lower back in splatters, warm against his skin. Something about the sensation sent a rush of satisfaction through Keith, made him hum deep in his throat, a little shiver running up his spine. Lance groaned, beautifully and long, resting his head against the back of his shoulder as he milked the last few drops out of himself. Some was slowly spilling down Keith’s crack, and he surprised himself by moaning at the thought of it reaching his still fucked-loose opening.

“Write it down,” he breathed, gesturing tiredly with a finger towards the mess. “I like... _that. _Hah.”

“...Well holy _fuck, _Keith,” mumbled Lance, collapsing beside him. “I’ll do that.”

They caught their breath together, side by side, hands tangled. Keith enjoyed the feeling of being absolutely fucked out and satisfied, knowing he’d definitely found out a lot about himself during this session.

“Thank you, baby,” he smiled, “This was really fun.”

“Yeah? I had fun too.”

A kiss was pressed to the back of his hand.

“So what was your favorite part?”

“Mhmm…“

He thought through everything they’d tried out. There was definitely some kinks he’d take along to use along the road later on, some he’d need more time to explore. And a few he could safely put aside. But even those had been an experience to try out in a safe environment, together with someone he loved. So it was a hundred percent honest when he answered, “Anything’s fun to try with you, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: shibari_k_
> 
> Tumblr: keith-in-shibari


End file.
